La triste melodia del futuro
by BelAozu
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo enemigo reunirá a las Sailor Scouts una vez mas. El futuro de Serena se vera oscurecido por el odio y el resentimiento de una malvada mujer. Poniendo a prueba la fuerza y amor de Darien. DarienxSerena/Mamoru/Usagi
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.****  
****INFO:** La historia sera narrada usando los mismo nombres que le fueron dado a los personajes en la version latinoamericana (Darien, Serena, Rini, Ami, Lita, Mina, Rei, etc) Muchas gracias por leer.

**Narrador**

En un lugar no muy lejano de nuestra galaxia, en una dimensión desconocida para la humanidad se llevaba a cabo un siniestro plan que cambiaría el futuro de la humanidad y el pasado como lo conocíamos.

-Mi reina, ya todo está preparado, justo como usted lo ordenó-

-Todo esto es una tontería…, no lo crees Krater? - Comento aquella mujer desde su trono. Sus profundos ojos dorados reflejaban sed de venganza y un inmenso odio. Sus largos cabellos plateados adornaban su cuerpo como si de una diosa se tratara, su belleza era imponente y su presencia desafiante-

-…- Aquel hombre frente a ella se arrodillo he hizo una reverencia y al agachar su cabeza en señal del respeto pregunto- Mi reina, disculpe la intromisión pero, a que se refiere? Que la tiene tan afligida?-

-Afligida…?- Respondió esta con como si de una broma se tratara- No, Krater, no me encuentro afligida, tan solo me pregunto porque hay tanta incompetencia en este vasto universo?-

-…- El aguardó hasta que ella terminara-

-Muchos de nuestros aliados fueron purificados o destruidos por el poder de esa mujer. Eso, es simplemente inaceptable, sin embargo he aquí nosotros con un plan perfecto para acabar con la princesa de la Luna llena, no crees que es maravilloso y al mismo tiempo una tontería?-

-…-

-Cómo es posible que algo tan simple no les haya cruzado por su cabeza? Eso me aflige, y al mismo tiempo me llena de orgullo-

-…se refiere a nuestro plan?-

-Exacto. Asegúrate de informar a Perseus y Orión, pronto llegaremos a la Via Lactea, donde se encuentra ese planeta y su satélite, el hogar de esa mujer-

-Como usted ordene, su alteza- Y sin más, Krater salió de la amplia habitación en la que su reina se encontraba para dar las ultimas órdenes a sus camaradas-

**Habitación de la Reina Andrómeda**

-Y pensar que muy pronto tu reino llegara a su fin Serenity- Dijo levantándose de su trono y caminando hacia una esfera de energía en el centro de la habitación, esfera que mostró de pronto una hermosa imagen de la luna y el planeta tierra, para poco después reflejar el rostro de una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco y largos cabellos tan brillantes como el oro en un hermoso reino de cristal, contrastada por la misma persona llevando una vida terrenal en el mundo de los humanos- Acabaré de una vez y por todas contigo, con tu pasado, con tu futuro y con tu patético reinado de cuento de hadas, vengaré a quienes has destruido y ascenderé al trono cuando haya tenido el honor de acabar con tu vida Sailor Moon, o mejor dicho, princesa Serena. Yo, la reina Andrómeda seré la nueva soberana de esta galaxia!-

Una macabra risa inundo cada rincón de la habitación como si de un eco se tratara, y resonó hasta que el emitente la apaciguó, y dándose media vuelta regreso al a su trono para esperar ansiosamente la llegada a su destino.

**Templo Hikawa****  
****3:15 de la madrugada.**

Esa mañana la noche estaba particularmente fría, y no solo esa había sido la causa para que Rei despertara, había tenido un extraño sueño, pero a pesar de que no lo recordaba tenía la extraña sensación de que se había tratado de una pesadilla. Rei era supersticiosa, conocía sus poderes muy bien y sabía que no recordar un sueño le traería problemas, los espíritus querían decirle algo muy importante, tan importante que algo les estaba impidiendo que llegara a ella. Pero que podía ser?

Camino con cuidado y muy alerta hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su sagrado espejo, predio unas velas y una hoguera para calentar un poco la habitación. Se sentó derecha, cerró sus ojos, junto sus manos y comenzó a rezar.

Los minutos corrían tan rápido como segundos, siempre perdía la noción del tiempo cuando de un rezo se trataba. Sin embargo aquella vez fue diferente, si bien el tiempo paso tan rápido como de costumbre sus fuerzas parecían agotarse rápidamente.

-Que está pasando?- Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta abriendo sus ojos- Por qué no puedo ver nada?-

Aquello sin duda la estaba preocupando. Se levantó con cuidado y se caminó hacia el lugar donde guardaba sus pergaminos y saco uno, uno en especial.

-Por qué me siento tan ansiosa?- Se preguntó al sostenerlo en sus manos. Si algo le había enseñado su abuelo era que pasara lo que pasara lo mejor era que siguiera sus instintos y más que nada su corazón, y en ese momento su corazón le pedía a gritos que usara aquel pergamino- Pero, si el espejo se rompiera?- Aquel pergamino era especial, su fuerza podía ser capaz que apartar las tinieblas y dejar paso libre a los Dioses para que pudiesen comunicarse, sin embargo había una posibilidad de que aquel espejo se rompiera o que alguien saliera herido- …debo de hacerlo-

Regresó a su posición original, solo que esta vez tenia aquel trozo de papel en sus manos. Tomó un profundo aliento y comenzó a realizar un rito. A medida que la voz de Rei se hacía más alta el fuego frente a ella crecía de sobremanera, y fue cuando de pronto aquella luz frente a ella desapareció.

Su impresión fue tal que abrió los ojos desconcertada, pero palideció al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su templo.

-Dónde estoy? Que es este lugar?-

A medida que los segundos pasaban aquella oscuridad se disipaba y abría paso a un lugar conocido, un lugar en el que ella había estado antes, muchos, muchos años en el futuro, una habitación amplia y hermosa, pero que sin embargo la llenaba de un profundo sentimiento de tristeza.

-Esto es?- Por fin sus recuerdos habían encontrado lugar- Es el Milenio de Plata. Estoy en el futuro?-

Una joven entró a la habitación y lentamente se llegó hasta la cama, se sentó en ella y llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, se veía pálida y preocupada.

-Serena?- Se acercó Rei, sin embargo no pudo ser escuchada- Serena? Que tienes?-

-Que me está pasando? Esto no es normal…- Dijo aquella hermosa mujer en voz baja-

-Serena, soy yo! Rei! Estoy aq…-

Pero se vio interrumpida, y aquel lugar desapareció de pronto dando paso a otra escena, esta vez se encontraba a las afueras de una hermosa catedral, las campanas sonaban una triste melodía y todo a su alrededor parecía ser afectado por las desconsoladas notas que provenían del interior del lugar. Un vacío llenó el corazón de la chica esta se adentró para saber de qué se trataba todo aquello. Su corazón se estremeció al reconocer una única figura delante de ella, su princesa, su amiga y la luz de sus corazones descansaba en una hermosa urna de cristal, justo como la había visto unos años atrás cuando viajaron a aquel oscuro futuro junto con Rini, sin embargo aquella imagen era diferente.

-… Serena e-estas? Esto no puede ser!-

Rei se derrumbó con lágrimas en sus ojos y sin saber cuándo, se encontraba de vuelta en su templo. Se levantó con cuidado y al dar un paso pudo observar que el pergamino estaba hecho trizas a sus pies y una grieta muy pequeña adornaba su sagrado espejo, cuando de pronto una voz se hizo escuchar.

_ "Acabaré de una vez y por todas contigo, con tu pasado, con tu futuro y con tu patético reinado de cuento de hadas, vengaré a quienes has destruido y ascenderé al trono cuando haya tenido el honor de acabar con tu vida..."_

-Un nuevo enemigo…?-

**_Continuara…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Residencia Tsukino**

-SERENA!- Se escuchó desde la cocina- YA SON MAS DE LAS 8! NO VAS A LLEGAR A TIEMPO!-

-Ay por Dios…-Una rubia chica se acurruco en las cobijas que separaban su cuerpo de la fría habitación- Baja la voz mama! Ya me voy a levantar…-

-Serena, será mejor que te levantes, recuerda que tienes un examen hoy!-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó en la cocina como si alguien hubiese caído al suelo con mucha fuerza, poco tiempo después la imagen de Serena apareció frente a su madre tomando todo lo que tenía a su alcance que pudiese comer en el camino.

-Ya me voy!- Gritó mientras desaparecía por la puerta-

-Ah- Suspiro- Esta hija mia, nunca va a cambiar…- Se dijo resignada a si misma-

Corrió hasta que su cuerpo soportó, se detuvo a tomar aliento y continúo su camino un poco más despacio.

-Serena! Espera!-

-Ay qué quieres Luna? No hagas tanto alboroto- Comentó esta mientras esperaba a su gata-

-Oye Serena, ya estas grandecita, debería darte vergüenza que a tu edad todavía te tengan que llamar por las mañanas, no lo crees?-

-…no me sermonees Luna! Además, hoy es un día muy bonito como para que andes de mal humor-

-Ahg! Me estas prestando atención? Tu eres una princesa y tienes que comportarte como tal! Algun día serás reina y…-

-Sí, si…, ya lo sé!-

-… ahg tonta-

- Oye Luna-

-Que quieres?-

-Me puedes venir a recoger cuando termine mis clases?-

-Ah?-

-…-

Muy a pesar de que esa mañana las cosas habían comenzado como cualquier otro día, Serena había despertado con una extraña sensación en su corazón. Esa misma sensación que tenía cuando algo iba a cambiar, cuando algo estaba a punto de mover su suelo y aquello le aterraba.

-Ya estas grandecita como para que yo te vaya a buscar al colegio, no lo crees?-

-Es cierto, solo bromeaba! Hahahaha- _Tengo que dejar de causarle problemas a los demás_- Pesó de pronto-

-Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo- Dijo Luna parándose en la entrada de la secundaria- Estudia mucho, este es tu ultimo año y necesitas esforzarte-

-Si Luna! No me lo tienes que repetir!-

-Bueno, bueno, no te molestes, ok?-

-Te veré en la noche, si?-

-Adiós...-

Serena se despidió y se encamino hacia su salón, pero cuando vio el gran reloj se dio cuenta que no era tan tarde como había pensado. Se tomó su tiempo en llegar a su clase, en el camino iba pensando las cosas que iba a hacer aquel día, sin pensar mucho en aquello que le preocupaba. Finalmente al llegar a su clase dejo sus cosas en su mesa y se sentó a esperar a que sus amigas aparecieran, sin embargo la hora de llegada pasó y ninguna de las chicas llegó. Es más, mucho de sus compañeros no habían asistido ese día.

-…- _Es que acaso esto tiene que ver con ese extraño sentimiento?-_

-Serena? Que haces aquí?-

-Molly! Cómo estas? Estoy esperando a que las chicas lleguen, pero creo que van a tener problemas porque ya la hora de entrada pasó! Crees que las dejen presentar el examen?-

-…Serena?-

-Que sucede?- Pregunto esta extrañada-

-… ay que ver! Si no te durmieras tanto en clases y hubieses prestado atención te hubieses enterado de que el examen fue suspendido!-

-Qué? Pero, Cómo? Dónde? Cuando?-

-Ay Serena tonta! El profesor dijo antes de ayer que habría una reunión de maestros y que el examen seria evaluado la semana que viene! Hoy solo teníamos que venir los que tenemos actividades en el club-

-Ahhh? Quiere decir que desperdicie mi mañana? Por qué no me avisaste Molly…?-

-Tienes que prestar más atención! Ay Serena…- Suspiro- Mejor te vas a tu casa a descansar-

-Sí, creo que mejor me voy, de todas formas gracias Molly-

Con un puchero en su rostro tomó sus cosas y se fue por donde vino. No podía creer que no hubiese escuchado eso tan importante, y lo peor, nadie se tomó la molestia de informarle.

-…molestia-

Aquella palabra había amanecido en su cabeza junto con aquella extraña sensación, por unos instantes recordó a su mama llamándola para que se levantara, los problemas que le causaba a Luna, a sus amigas en el colegio y a…

-Darien…, me pregunto qué tan molesta seré para el?- Se preguntó en voz alta mientras emprendía su camino de vuelta a casa- Serena, tienes que madurar…- Comenzó a decirse a sí misma con una sonrisa en el rostro tan débil como las hojas de los árboles en otoño- De ahora en adelante, las cosas van a cambiar, ya estoy creciendo y tengo que ser más responsable, tengo que dejar de causar tantos problemas, siempre… he sido una carga para todos, tengo que hacerme más fuerte-

**Templo Hikawa**

-Gracias a Dios no hicieron ese examen! Tener un día libre es necesario de vez en cuando!- Confeso Mina seriamente-

-Sí, pero ahora nos vamos a atrasar y eso no nos conviene a ninguna!- Fue la respuesta de Ami sin titubeos-

-Pero Ami! Hay que disfrutar nuestra juventud de vez en cuando!- Refuto la diosa de venus-

-Es cierto Ami- Afirmó Lita- Ahora que estamos en otoño tenemos que aprovechar los últimos días de sol del año, y este día libre nos cayó como anillo al dedo-

-Pues si tenemos un día libre tenemos que aprovecharlo para estudiar, no lo creen?-

-Ami, es imposible ganarte cuando de estudios se trata verdad?- Concluyó Mina-

La puerta se la habitación se abrió y Rei entro en silencio, aun vestía su traje de sacerdotisa, cosa que les extraño a las demás chicas, ya que normalmente a esa hora de la mañana ya estaba lista para asistir a clases.

-Rey? Está todo bien…?- Pregunto Lita preocupada-

-Las cite aquí porque necesitamos hablar- La voz de reí sonaba débil y pero firme. Aquellas palabras hicieron que hasta Ami dejara el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa-

-Que sucede?- Pregunto Ami- Por que tienes esa cara?-

-Oigan, no vamos a esperar a Serena?-

-No Mina, solo las llame a ustedes, no le dije nada a Serena-

-Pero, por qué? Pasó algo? Ay no me digas que discutieron otra vez, porque si es así realm…-

-Mina! Shhhhh…- Silenció Ami- Dejemos que Rei hable…-

-… chicas- La voz de esta amenazaba con partirse en mil pedazos- Creo que un nuevo enemigo se aproxima-

-Qué?- Dijeron todas al unísono-

-Por favor, dejen que les explique…, no nos apresuremos- Contestó ella con cierta inseguridad- Dejen que les explique-

-…-

-Anoche, tuve un extraño sueño, no recuerdo nada acerca de él, y es raro porque esto no me suele pasar, pero sé que fue importante, sé que lo fue. Al despertar fui frente al sagrado espejo y comencé a rezar pero no pude ver absolutamente nada!-

-…-

-Mi abuelo dejo en mi poder unos extraños pergaminos que solo deben ser usados en emergencia, y así lo hice-

-Y que paso Rei? Pudiste ver algo?-

-Si…- Contestó bajando su rostro- Aunque no estoy segura de sí se trata del mismo sueño, es más, tengo la sensación de que lo que vi no era lo mismo-

-Rei, trata de explicarte mejor…- Suplicó Ami-

-A lo que me refiero es que el sueño que tuve mostraba A, B y C, y cuando use mi pergamino solo vi D, E y F. Me entiendes?-

-Ya veo…- Confesó Ami-

-…ok, ahora la traducción para nosotras si no es mucha molestia?- Dijo Mina-

-Lo que Rei nos está tratando de decir es que lo que vio usando su poder tenía que ver con el sueño, pero sin embargo no era el sueño en si-

-…ahhhhh, pero, qué clase de sueno fue? O por lo menos que fue lo que viste?-

-Como ya les dije, no puedo recordar el sueño, sin embargo lo que vi después fue desesperante-

-Rei…-

-Tengo la sensación de que se trataba de una premonición, estuve en la habitación de la Serena del futuro, la madre de Rini, la reina del Milenio de Plata, ella estaba muy enferma, o se sentía mal, no sabría decirles, pero estaba muy preocupada por algo y no se sentía bien…-

-…-

-De pronto mi visión cambio y una hermosa catedral apareció frente a mis ojos…- Sollozo-

-Rei, estas bien?-

-El cuerpo de Serena estaba ahí, en una hermosa urna de cristal, pero no estaba dormida…- Sollozo- Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero ella no…-

-Que estás diciendo?-

-Ella…, estaba- Sollozo-

-…-

-… estaba en estado-

-Qué?- Gritaron todas al unísono-

-Sí, ella estaba esperando un bebe…-

-Estas segura Rei?- Pregunto Ami-

-Sí, chicas…-Suspiro- No sé de qué se trata todo esto chicas pero, tenemos que estar atentas-

-…-

-La razón por la que no cite a serena aquí es porque si hay algo que le está preocupando en este momento, eso ya es suficiente. No voy a poner más carga sobre sus hombros…-

-Sin embargo, si se trata de un nuevo enemigo, tarde o temprano se enterará…- Dijo Ami-

-Pues prefiero que sea tarde, tenemos que protegerla. No tienen idea…- Sollozo- Lo vacío que se sentía este mundo sin su presencia…-

-Tranquila Rei- Comenzó a decir Lita-

-Nuestro deber es cuidar de Serena, y eso es lo que haremos, todo va a salir bien- Dijo Mina- Además, sabemos que Serena nos cuenta todo, si hay algo que le preocupa nos lo hará saber-

-Por los momentos debemos esperar…- Dijo Ami segura al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de Rei- Hiciste un buen trabajo-

-Chicas…-

-Todo va a estar bien!-

**Parque Koneko**

-Ah, qué día tan hermoso- Dijo feliz y en voz alta Serena mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquitos del parque y disfrutaba de un poco de sol- Ah! Tengo que planear mis compras de invierno, y las de navidad también. Le comprare una hermosa bufanda a Darien para que siempre se acuerde de mi cada vez que tenga frio- Sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso rosa al imaginar a su prometido vistiéndola-

Sin embargo aquello se vio abrumado por esa sensación una vez más.

-… de que se tratara todo esto? Por qué me siento así?-

Sumergida en sus pensamientos Serena no notó que el hermoso cielo azul del cual estaba disfrutando momentos atrás se tiñó de un oscuro gris, y de pronto una fuerte ventisca elevó todas las hojas que adornaban el suelo.

-Qué? Pero que le pasa a este tiempo- Se dijo a si misma mientras intentaba acomodar su cabello-

De pronto la ventisca paró y la figura de un hombre alto, de largos cabellos rojos y tez blanca yacía de pie a unos metros de ella.

-Por fin te encuentro…-

-…- Serena se puso de pie al escuchar aquella oscura voz- Quien eres? Que quieres?- Su corazón se había disparado a mil por hora-

-…- Sin embargo este no respondió a su pregunta, miró a su alrededor y también al oscuro cielo que decoraba el lugar- Con que esta es la tierra…-

-Que quieres? Te estoy hablando!-

-…-

-Oye tú!-

-…-

-Es que no me es…-

Pero sin darse cuenta como o cuando aquel hombre se posó a solo centímetros de ella y la golpeó con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se estrelló contra uno de los árboles en el lugar.

-Quien hace las preguntas aquí soy yo…- Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde esta se encontraba tirada-

-…-El golpe había sido tal que Serena sintió como todo el aire que había salido de sus pulmones comenzaba a faltar. Se intentó poner de pie y mientras la distancia entre los dos se hacía más y más corta tomó su broche e intentó gritar- E-eterna…- Pero entre jadeos muy difícilmente las palabras salían-

Para cuando se dio cuenta, aquel hombre se encontraba frente a ella, sus ojos de un profundo rojo carmín parecían vacíos sin misericordia alguna.

-Conque tu eres… la futura madre del conejo, no es cierto?-

-C-conejo…?- _Rini? De que se trata todo esto? Quien es este hombre?_-

-No vas a pelear?- Preguntó- Que ser tan patético…-

-Callat…-

Pero las manos de aquel hombre la tomaron por su cuello estrellándola una vez más contra el árbol a sus espaldas.

-Reina? No me hagas reír, eres un insignificante humano. Tan lejos vinimos para nada…- Decía mientras más hacia presión-

-…- _E-este hombre me va a matar…? N-no quiero…-_

-No vas a llamar a tus amigos?-

-…- _Chicas…-_

-Que patética eres, lo que había escuchado de ti era cierto. Siempre teniendo que ser rescatada por los demás, tan solo un pedazo de basura-

-…Q-quién eres?-

-VAMOS! Muéstrame tu poder!-

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh- Una descarga de energía inundó el cuerpo de la chica lastimando cada centímetro de este- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh- _N-no quiero…, no… N-no quiero causar más problemas… P-por favor, no!-_

-Que me muestres tu poder he dich…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando de pronto una ráfaga de luz salió del cuerpo de Serena, tan brillante que tuvo soltarla y alejarse para ocultar sus ojos con la capa de su traje y así no verla- Conque este es… Ese resplandor-

-…D-déjame en paz- Dijo en voz baja mientras aun sostenía su broche y hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie. Su cuerpo estaba herido y rastros de sangre comenzaban a manchar aquel hermoso uniforme-

-Bien, por lo menos ya sé que eres tú, y pensar que estuve a punto de dejarte ir, sin embargo ese poder lo ha confirmado todo. Eres la madre del conejo, la futura Reina Serenity-

-…Q-que? Como sabes…?-

-Muéstrame más!- Gritó al mismo tiempo de que otra cantidad exuberante de energía era disparada hacia ella-

-D-Da…DARIEN!-

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darien**

Ya era la tercera vez que me distraía en mi estudios, simplemente no podía concentrarme. Sentado frente a la computadora luchaba por encontrar las ideas que me faltaban para terminar tan importante informe.

-Qué me está pasando hoy?- Me pregunté mientras me levantaba de la silla un poco adolorido. Masajeando mi cuello caminé hacia la cocina en busca de algo para comer-Bueno, llevo mucho tiempo sentado, esa debe ser la razón-Me dije a mi mismo mirando el reloj. Esa mañana había despertado muy temprano para terminar todo el trabajo que tenía para la universidad. Me encontraba en el punto más importante de mi carrera y quería dar lo mejor de mí- Lo mejor será que salga a dar un paseo, necesito despejar mi cabeza…-

Tomé una manzana y me fui a la habitación para vestirme, mientras lo hacía iba pensando a donde ir _"Tal vez vaya a visitar a Serena y las chicas…"_ pensé para mis adentros_, "Después pasar_é_ comprando algo para la cena. Me pregunto si Serena tendrá algo que hacer esta noche?"_

-Será que si te invito a salir me perdonarías el olvido de los últimos días?- Pregunté a la chica que me sonreía desde una hermosa fotografía situada en mi mesa de noche, esa imagen que llenaba de tanta alegría mis mañanas y noches- Si, iré a verla hoy…-

Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí un poco para saber que tanto frio estaba haciendo, y me llamó la atención el hecho de que muchas hojas ya habían caído al suelo y que muchos árboles estaban adornados con ese hermoso color ocre. Pero mientras los contemplaba un inmenso resplandor llamo mi atención, al verlo quede paralizado por completo, me tomó tan solo unos segundos darme cuenta de dónde provenía tal energía, y no fue sino hasta que esa sensación regresó que comprobé el emitente de tal poder, sensación que solo inundaba mi ser cuando algo malo estaba por ocurrirle a Serena.

Olvidé buscar la chaqueta y corrí atravesando la habitación y la sala hasta llegar a la salida, tomé las llaves de mi coche y me puse mis zapatos. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el ascensor, pero decidí usar otro medio al ver que este estaba tomando mucho tiempo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pude notar que el malestar no disminuía y eso me causó un gran temor, ya que normalmente tendía a apaciguarse cuando me ponía en marcha.

-Qué está pasando?- Me pregunté mientras llegaba al estacionamiento y me dirigía al auto- Tomé mi teléfono celular y la llamé, pero nadie contestaba, volví a intentarlo pero esta vez marqué el número de Rei y mi llamada fue atendida- Rei!-

-Darien! Serena está contigo?- Preguntó ella quitándome las palabras de la boca-

-No…- Respondí en seco- Tu también viste el resplandor?-

-Era Serena, esa energía no le pertenece a otra persona que no sea ella, estoy segura…-

-Voy saliendo del departamento. El resplandor provenía cerca del parque que está cerca de su casa, localiza a las demás chicas y traten de encontrarla!-

-…ok!-

Algo no andaba bien, en mi pecho aún se encontraba esa sensación, ese miedo, ese horrible sentimiento que trajo a flote todos los recuerdos del pasado, y ese particular temor por perderla. Entré al auto, lo prendí y pisé el acelerador, saliendo de la residencia sin perder más tiempo.

**Narrador**

**Parque Koneko**

-…D-déjame en paz- Dijo en voz baja mientras aun sostenía su broche y hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie. Su cuerpo estaba herido y rastros de sangre comenzaban a manchar aquel hermoso uniforme-

-Bien, por lo menos ya sé que eres tú, y pensar que estuve a punto de dejarte ir, sin embargo ese poder lo ha confirmado todo. Eres la madre del conejo, la futura Reina Serenity-

-…Q-qué? Cómo sabes…?-

-Muéstrame más!- Gritó al mismo tiempo de que otra cantidad exuberante de energía era disparada hacia ella-

-D-Da…DARIEN!-

-TIERRA! TIEMBLA!-

Se escuchó a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que un inmenso poder se llevaba consigo la energía que iba a impactar contra Serena.

-Qué demonios?- Dijo aquel misterioso hombre mientras usaba su capa para protegerse de aquello-

Cuando el polvo se apaciguó no pudo ver a su víctima, en vez de eso dos figuras estaban de pie frente a él en posición de combate.

-COMO TE ATREVES A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A ESTA NIÑA!- Exclamó una de ellas – Maldito infeliz…-

-Ah… conque ustedes son las Sailor Scouts? Hasta que por fin aparecen–

-QUIEN ERES? RESPONDEME!- Gritó Haruka-

-Haruka, no es momento para que pierdas la calma, no sabemos quién es y tampoco qué clase de poderes tiene, tenemos que ser prudentes!-

-PRUDENCIA! Michiru… Cómo me puedes pedir prudencia cuando este imbécil se atrevió a lastimar a nuestra princesa?- Contesto esta visiblemente molesta- No se lo perdonaré, nunca se lo perdonaré!-

-Serena, te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Michiru delante de ella-

-…S-si, -e-estoy bien- A esta le tomo unos segundos responder, aún mantenía su broche en manos pero su cuerpo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie- _Que debo hacer?-_Pensó-

-Respóndeme! Quién eres y que quieres con esta niña?-

-Solo les voy a dejar algo claro, esto tan solo fue un saludo, un abre boca o como quieran llamarlo. No es mi intención caer en conflicto o por lo menos no en estos momentos, sin embargo si ustedes aceptan darnos lo que queremos, lo tomaremos y prometemos que no derramaremos sangre alguna o por lo menos solo la necesaria-

-Qué demonios?- Contestó Haruka-

-Qué quieres de nosotros? A qué se debe tu presencia en este mundo?-

-Vinimos a saldar cuentas pendientes con esa niña a la que ustedes están tratando de proteger-

-Qué?-_ De que se trata todo esto?- _Se preguntó Serena más confundida que nunca- _Que clase de cuentas?-_

-Pues su viaje fue en vano porque no dejaremos que vuelvas a tocar ni uno solo de sus cabellos! Antes de eso tendrás que derrotarme!- Dijo está sacando esa espada que le fue otorgada como su talismán-

-Tu, no eres contrincante para mí!- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel hombre se encontraba a solo centímetros de Haruka cuando tomo su mano derecha y súbitamente la apartó con una gran cantidad de energía-

-HARUKA!- Gritó Michiru sin moverse de su posición-

-Haruka!- _Debo hacer algo…! Necesito hacer algo o las van a matar…!- _Pensó Serena con el corazón a mil por hora-

-Ahora, tu eres la siguiente…- Dijo dirigiéndose a Michiru-

-DETENTE POR FAVOR!- Gritó- T-te lo suplico, dime que es lo que en verdad quieres! Pero no le hagas daño a Michiru-

Al momento en el que Serena comenzó a hablar, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquel hombre como si hubiese sabido que ella iba a decir esas palabras.

-A este paso, nuestro plan será todo un éxito!- Dijo incrédulo-

Volvió a repetir el miso ataque pero esta vez llevándose a Michiru por delante, golpeando su pecho y apartándola de su camino.

-M-MICHIRU!- Grito Haruka mientras veía como el cuerpo de su amiga era lastimado sin que ella pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo-

Instantáneamente después de apartar a Neptuno no dudó en poner sus manos otra vez sobre la heredera del trono y dueña del cristal de plata.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH…!-

-P-princesa…!- Haruka se puso de pie súbitamente, pero se vio rodeada de lo que parecían ser demonios malignos que tenían en sus manos cadenas de un brillante y hermoso color plateado- P-pero cuando…?-

-Haruka! Tenemos que hacer algo!- Gritó Michiru poniéndose poco a poco de pie mientras era rodeada de igual forma-

-AHGG…..!- Gritaba Serena mientras era descargada nuevamente con energía- Aaaaaahhhhh….-

Una extraña sustancia se comenzó a regar sobre su cuerpo, sustancia que le imposibilitaba moverse de alguna u otra forma, y que dejó libres las manos de aquel hombre.

-Ahora, muéstrame un poco más de ese resplandor…- Dijo con sadismo reflejado en sus ojos-

Con una de sus manos sostenía el cuello de la chica mientras que con la otra situada a unos pocos centímetros del pecho de Serena, comenzaba a abrirse camino en el cuerpo de la chica, como si de una aguja se tratara, entrando poco a poco en las entrañas de su ser.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh- Fue el grito desgarrador que salió de sus labios ante tal dolor-

-PRINCESA!- Gritaron con impotencia Haruka y Michiru al verse rodeadas y sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla-

-Vamos! Te dije que me mostraras ese resplandor!- Le gritó mientras enterraba su brazo con mayor fuerza ocasionando que los gritos de su víctima aumentaran, y que así ese misterioso poder que cuidaba de ella fuese liberado- Eso es, muéstrame más! Mucho más!-

Pero de pronto, una enorme cantidad de rosas cayó de la nada enterrándose en el cuerpo del villano, desencadenando una fuerte suma de energía y al mismo tiempo liberando una enredadera que cubrió todo su cuerpo.

-Q-que demonios? De quién es este poder?- Se dijo a si mismo mientras retiraba poco a poco sus manos del cuerpo de Serena, quien yacía atrapada y totalmente inconsciente dentro de la extraña sustancia- Quien es? – Gritó- Pero nadie respondió a su pregunta, al contrario, la enredadera se ajustó con más fuerza y millones de espinas se enterraron en el cuerpo del hombre, impidiendo que se moviera por completo- D-demonios…!-

-Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber…!*-

Un grito se escuchó no muy lejos de él, y al instante una esfera de energía apartó el cuerpo de aquel sujeto del de Serena, estrellándolo contra el suelo mientras la enredadera hacía de las suyas.

-Saeta llameante de Marte!-

-Rapsodia Acuatica de Mercurio!- Se escuchó al mismo tiempo que el fuego arrasaba con los demonios que aquel hombre había invocado.

-Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury…!- Fueron las palabras de Haruka-

-Sailor Venus y también Sailor Júpiter-

-SERENA!- Grito Tuxedo Mask quien apareció en la escena y palideció al ver lo mal herida que se encontraba su prometida. Corrió a su lado y lo primero que notó fue esa extraña sustancia que la rodeaba. Tomó su báculo he intento destruirla- Por favor…, Serena!-

Después de muchos intentos una grieta apareció y como si se tratara de un cristal, aquello que mantenía atrapado su cuerpo se destrozó en mil pedazos y esta se derrumbó en los brazos de su amado sin sentido alguno.

-Serena!- Gritaba una y otra vez Darien sin poder traerla de vuelta- P-por favor Serena, abre los ojos…!- Tomó su mano con delicadeza y notó que estaba tan fría como el hielo, la colocó en el suelo con cuidado y tomó su pulso- Necesito sacarte de aquí..! – Dijo sosteniéndola en brazos y girándose para dar la cara al hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla- Sé que mi ataque no te hizo el daño que te mereces, así que ponte de pie!- Gritó con una rabia indescriptible- Tienes suerte de que su vida me importe más que mi orgullo porque de otra forma ya estaría metros bajo tierra- Otra ráfaga de energía atacó el cuerpo de ese hombre como si estuviese siguiendo órdenes de Darien- Pero esto no se va a quedar así, haré que te arrepientas por todo esto y no tendré piedad- Sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento abrumador de ira y resentimiento ante aquel individuo-

-No esperaba menos del príncipe de este planeta, y futuro rey de la Tierra- Dijo este poniéndose mientras las rosas y enredadera que le rodeaban caían sin vida alguna- No sabía que eras tan fuerte- Comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a sangrar al igual que parte de su costado- Esto…, tardara un tiempo en sanar. Hasta entonces espero que estés preparado, esto no termina aquí- Dijo dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo de la nada-

"_Y no te preocupes, no está muerta si es lo que pensabas, o por lo menos no todavía"_

Se escuchó en el aire como si esas palabras hubiesen quedado flotando en el viento.

-Serena!- Gritaron todas al unísono mientras se acercaban a Darien-

El rostro de los presentes estaba lleno de incredulidad, nunca habían visto a la joven tan herida y en mal estado. Un profundo pesar invadió a las presentes sin contar con el sentimiento de impotencia en el corazón de Darien.

Una luz rodeo el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask y su traje desaparecio por completo, después de este las sailors hicieron lo mismo.

-Donde esta su broche?- Pregunto un poco nervioso-

-Lo tenia en sus manos cuando llegamos!-

-Nosotras lo buscaremos!-

-Darien!- Grito Ami- Su pulso está debilitándose!-

-La llevare a mi casa, por favor, traten de encontrarlo! Ami, voy a necesitar tu ayuda por favor, puedes venir conmigo?-

-Claro!-

-Avisen a Luna y Artemis, se los pido…!-

-Entendido…!-

Finalizando esas palabras Darien corrió hacia donde se encontraba su auto estacionado, coloco a Serena en el asiento trasero y pidió a Ami que estuviera con ella y chequeara su pulso constantemente. Encendió el vehículo y a toda prisa salió hacia su departamento.

**Dimensión Desconocida**

-Hiciste lo que te ordene?- Se escuchó en las profundidades del lugar, resonando como un eco lleno de odio y rencor-

-Todo lo que usted ordenó mi Reina, la semilla fue sembrada con éxito en el cuerpo de la Reina de la luna nueva-

-Hahaha, maravilloso! Muy pronto comenzara a dar frutos, y al mismo tiempo las desgracias invadirán su vida, y su reinado nunca llegará a tomar lugar y es entonces cuando su existencia y su poder, todo será absolutamente mio! Hahahahaha-

_**Continuara…**_

_**NOTA:**_

* "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber" es uno de los ataques especiales que Derien/Mamoru/Endymion usa para luchar en el manga, sin embargo esto fue cambiado en el Anime.


End file.
